Observers
Polizeiakten: Ausschnitt aus einigen Artikeln der Boderhausener Zeitung von 2002: Studentenpärchen aus der Umgebung spurlos verschwunden (24. Oktober 2002) Seit dem 22. Oktober 2002 werden der Student Constantin Schmidt sowie seine Freundin Claudia Stachlewitz vermisst. Constantins Mutter Debora gab bei der Polizei an, dass ihr Sohn und Claudia vorhatten, einen Ausflug zu machen, von dem sie jedoch gegen Abend wieder zurückkehren wollten. Sie seien nun seit über drei Tagen verschwunden. Die Polizei bittet hierbei um Angaben, falls jemand die beiden gesuchten Personen innerhalb der letzten Tage gesehen haben sollte.'' inzwischen zensiert Vermisstes Pärchen verschwand im Moor (25. Oktober 2002) Die Studenten Constantin Schmidt und Claudia Stachlewitz, welche vor zwei Tagen als vermisst gemeldet wurden, können nun vielleicht gefunden werden. Ein Zeuge, der anonym bleiben will, sah besagte Personen am Tage ihres Verschwindens angeblich im Boderhausener Moor, bei der alljährlichen Besichtigung. Der Zeuge behauptet, die beiden Studenten zu Beginn der Tour gesehen zu haben, jedoch waren sie plötzlich verschwunden, als diese schließlich beendet war. Die Polizei startet zurzeit eine Suchaktion nach den Vermissten. Bekommt die 'Blair Witch' Konkurrenz? (27. Oktober 2002) Fünf Tage ist es nun her, dass Constantin Schmidt und Claudia Stachlewitz im hiesigen Moor verschwanden. Nach über drei Tagen der Suche ist die Polizei endlich auf erste Hinweise gestoßen. Offenbar zeichneten die vermissten Studenten ihre Erlebnisse während der Tour als auch danach auf einem Diktiergerät auf, welches sie mit sich führten. Die Aufnahmen stehen der Öffentlichkeit nicht zur Verfügung und wurden den Angehörigen übergeben. Von den beiden Vermissten fehlt jedoch weiterhin jede Spur. Die Polizei hält weitere Details über das Verschwinden der Studenten unter Verschluss, und allem Anschein nach wurde bereits eine verdächtige Person festgenommen, die etwas mit dem Verschwinden der Beiden zu tun haben könnte. Internetblog: Bericht über einige merkwürdige Audioaufnahmen, die am 19. November 2002 im Internet auftauchten und sich rasant verbreiteten Hey Leute, ich bin´s wieder und heute habe ich eine ganz brisante und zugleich unheimliche Geschichte für euch, die Fans des Horrorklassikers 'Blair Witch Project' sicherlich freuen wird. Vielleicht haben einige von euch bereits von dem Verschwinden der beiden Studenten Constantin Schmidt und Claudia Stachlewitz in Boderhausen gehört, die angeblich im örtlichen Moor verschwanden. Gestern bin ich auf einige Audios gestoßen, die offenbar mit einem Diktiergerät aufgenommen wurden und sich ziemlich schnell verbreitet zu haben scheinen. Das Gruselige kommt jedoch noch. Mehrere Studenten der Boderhausener Universität behaupteten die Stimmen von Claudia und Constantin auf den Aufahmen zu erkennen. Was es genau mit den Aufnahmen auf sich hat, ist seither unbekannt und es wies auch nichts auf den Verbleib des jungen Paares hin, allerdings warf es bei vielen Menschen die Frage auf, ob Constantin Schmidt und seine Freundin Claudia Stachlewitz wirklich Opfer des Moores wurden und in diesem versanken oder ob etwas anderes, durchaus furchterregenderes für ihr Verschwinden verantwortlich ist... Erste Aufnahme ('''Ausflug):' ''21. Oktober 2002: (das Geräusch eines fahrenden Autos ertönt) Constantin: Hallo Freunde der Natur und des Übernatürlichen. Ich bin Constantin, und an meiner Seite ist die liebreizende Claudia. Claudia: Hi. Constantin: Nachdem unsere letzte Dokumentation im Auftrag des Radiosenders 64.BL über die hiesigen Wälder so großen Anklang gefunden hat, hat das Studio uns mit einer weiteren Mission losgeschickt, doch diesmal geht es in Boderhausens furchteinflößendes Moor. Claudia: Es gibt viele interessante Schauplätze im besagten Moor, welches von den Anwohnern oftmals als 'Seelengrube' betitelt wird, aufgrund vieler verlorener Seelen, die in ihm den Tod fanden. Um ihnen, liebe Zuhörer, ein schauriges Vergnügen zu ermöglichen, nehmen wir sie mit auf eine Reise mit der jährlichen Moor-Tour von Frank Mayer, welcher uns diesen Ort und die dort geschehenen Ereignisse näher erläutern wird. Viel Vergnügen und nicht vergessen: Sie dürfen sich gruseln, aber nicht wegschalten. Auszug aus der Boderhausener Zeitung (17.10.2002): Aufgepasst Boderhausen! In wenigen Tagen ist es wieder soweit. Frank Meyer läd sie wie jeden 21. Oktober zu seiner berühmt berüchtigten Moor-Tour ein, bei der sie das hiesige Moor in seiner vollen Pracht bewundern können. Dutzende verschiedene Tiere und Pflanzen, sowie zahlreiche Gruselgeschichten, die sich um diesen Ort ranken, versprechen spannende und interessante Unterhaltung, die sie sich nicht entgehen lassen sollten; also lassen sie ab von ihren Halloween-Vorbereitungen und holen sie sich zunächst genügend Inspiration an diesem Ort des Schreckens... 21. Oktober 2002: Frank Mayer (im Hintergrund): Willkommen zur jährlichen Moor-Tour hier in Boderhausen. Ich hoffe, sie haben genügend Wissensdurst, Geduld und starke Nerven mitgebracht, denn all dies werden sie brauchen, um hier bestehen zu können. Constantin: Ein wenig dramatisch, aber wer es mag... Claudia: Stimmt. Irgendwie macht er einen etwas... ich will nicht sagen verrückten Eindruck, aber... naja, es ist letztendlich ein ziemlich verrückter Eindruck. Andererseits weiß er mehr über das Moor als irgendwer sonst, also wird er zumindest, was die Fakten anbelangt, eine vertrauenswürdige Quelle sein. Constantin: Schreibst du alles mit, falls ich was vergesse aufzunehmen oder das Gerät schlapp macht? Claudia: Hab' sowohl Stift als auch Papier allzeit bereit. Los geht's! Frank Meyer: Internationale Bekanntheit erlangt das Moor, als vor 30 Jahren, als nicht einmal ich es besichtigt hatte, ein Flugobjekt der NASA abstürzte und hier versank. Nach mehreren Suchaktionen wurde zwar nichts gefunden, aber durch viele Zeitungsberichte wurde das Boderhausener Moor somit zu einer sehr beliebten Touristenattraktion, die auch Besucher aus allen verschiedenen Ländern anlockt. Constantin: Wir sind nun am Rande des Moores, und man wird sofort in den Bann dieser düsteren Umgebung gesogen. Überall wachsen unförmige Bäume und dieser Nebel überall; fast so, als hätte man diesen Ort vorher extra so präpariert, damit er besonders bedrohlich wirkt, doch allein die Tatsache, dass dieses Moor seit Jahrhunderten tatsächlich so aussieht, lässt einem wahrlich das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, findest du nicht? Claudia: Definitiv. Die Atmosphäre hier ist quasi mit Spannung geladen. Angeblich soll das Moor ja tagsüber ein recht friedlicher Ort sein und sogar wunderschön aussehen, wenn die Sonne ihre Strahlen auf das Moos und die Gräser treffen lässt, doch Frank hat sich ja schließlich was dabei gedacht, als er den Beginn der Moor-Tour auf 20.00 Uhr auslegte, wo die Sonne bereits untergegangen ist. Angeblich gab es auch mal eine Halloween-Party hier im Moor, die aber ein tragisches Ende fand, als ein junges Mädchen betrunken von den hier als Weg ausgelegten Holzstegen fiel und im Wasser ertrank. Seither ist der Aufenthalt hier strikt verboten. Nur die Moor-Tour durfte bestehen bleiben. Constantin: Frank erzählt gerade von den ersten Berichten über das Moor, die bis ins frühe Mittelalter zurückreichen. Damals wurden hier Sträflinge versenkt, und angeblich wurde hier oftmals auch das sagenumwobene Muria-Ritual durchgeführt. Ein alte Hexenpraktik, die dazu diente einen Sumpfgeist zu beschwören, um diesen dann aufzutragen einen Verstorbenen von den Toten zurückzuholen. Nachdem die Durchführung dieses Rituals jedoch mit dem Tode bestraft wurde, wurde das Moor nur noch selten betreten, da es sonst nicht viele Zwecke erfüllte. Claudia: Aufgrund von alten Berichten der damaligen Zeit wird jedoch vermutet, dass hier viele Morde stattgefunden haben oder dieser Ort zumindest dazu diente, die Spuren eines Mordes wie Tatwaffen oder Leichen zu entsorgen. Oft führte dies jedoch auch ironischerweise dazu, dass durchaus die Mörder selbst beim Versuch, ihre Taten zu vertuschen, im Moor versanken. Constantin: Laut Frank wird aufgrund mehrerer Schriften vermutet, dass bis zu 3640 Menschen hier im Moor starben oder zumindest begraben sind. Claudia: Eine grässliche Vorstellung. Constantin: Durchaus. Mittlerweile sind wir schon deutlich tiefer in das Moor vorgedrungen. Die Strecke, welche extra für die Moor-Tour errichtet wurde, hat eine Länge von etwa anderthalb Kilometern. Zwischenzeitlich mündet der Weg auch in einigen breiteren Flächen, wo die Besucher sich ein wenig mehr umsehen können. Obgleich man schon eine gute Strecke zurücklegen muss, so ist es dennoch ein Witz, wenn man es mit der eigentlichen und deutlich beachtlicheren Größe des Moores vergleicht, welches eine Fläche von über 200 km² bedeckt. Claudia: Und wo wir gerade bei der Größe sind. Frank berichtet gerade von einigen Fällen, welche noch nicht soweit zurückliegen, bei denen mehrere Touristen das Moor besichtigen wollten, sich ohne einen Führer von den sicheren Stegen entfernten und nie wieder aufgetaucht sind. Auszug aus der Boderhausener Zeitung (23. Februar 1987): Vor einigen Tagen machte sich eine Gruppe bestehend aus sieben französischen Touristen in das Moor von Boderhausen auf, um es näher zu betrachten. Unglücklicherweise beachteten sie nicht die Warnung, die sicheren Stege nicht zu verlassen, und so blieben sie bis heute verschollen, bis auf eine junge Frau, welche wohl der Gruppe angehörte. Die 17-jährige Beatrice Jessel wurde gestern am Rand des Moores gefunden und in ein Krankenhaus gebracht. Sie befindet sich zurzeit noch in einem Zustand geistiger Verwirrung und weiß weder wo sie sich befindet, noch wo sie war. Als man sie nach den anderen Gruppenmitgliedern fragte, antwortete sie lediglich, dass diese nun eins mit dem Moor geworden sind, woraus die Polizei schließt, dass sie mit ansehen musste, wie ihre Freunde im Moor versanken (...) 21. Oktober 2002: Constantin: Mittlerweile haben wir schon sehr viele Informationen gesammelt, was das Moor betrifft, aber ich würde gerne noch ein wenig mehr sehen wollen. Claudia (leicht verwirrt): Was meinst du? Constantin: Ich habe hier einen Plan, auf dem das Moor aufgezeichnet ist. Wenn wir uns nur ein paar Meter vom Steg entfernen, dann finden wir auch ganz einfach wieder zurück. Claudia (leicht entsetzt): Spinnst du? Nach all den Geschichten, die Frank über verschwundene Menschen erzählt hat, bist du wirklich so blöd und willst ins Moor? Geht's noch? Constantin (beruhigend): Komm' runter. Sind doch nur ein paar Meter. Ich will mich doch nicht vollständig vom Steg entfernen. Claudia: Und was bitte willst du nach diesen paar Metern sehen, was du nicht auch vom Steg aus sehen kannst? Constantin: Also, ich habe gehört, dass, wenn man ein wenig um die Stege herum sucht, man schnell irgendwelche Tiere entdeckt, die sich nicht bei den Stegen aufhalten, weil sie zu scheu sind, und außerdem hab ich gehört, dass schon in wenigen Metern Entfernung die ersten Toten im Moor schwimmen. Claudia (entsetzt): Bist du dumm? Wer hat dir denn diesen Mist erzählt? Constantin: Na, Patrick. Der ist öfter bei dieser Moor-Tour gewesen als irgendwer sonst. Er ist sogar selber schon vom Weg abgekommen und... Claudia (etwas aufgebracht): Stopp! Bevor du dich hier reinsteigerst, halte ich es für das Klügste, dir von Anfang an klipp und klar zu sagen, dass ich bei so einer bescheuerten Aktion nicht mitmachen werde. Schlimm genug, dass du darauf hörst, was diese Hirn-Amöbe Patrick sagt, aber bitte hör' auf, mich in so eine Sache mit reinzuziehen! Constantin: Beruhig' dich erst mal, die ersten Leute gucken schon. Claudia (ruhiger): Ja, ist ja schon gut. Aber bei dieser Sache werde ich nicht mitmachen, und das kannst du auch wirklich nicht verlangen. Erinnerst du dich an das letzte Mal, als du mich zu so einer Aktion überredet und mich quasi gezwungen hast, mit dir diesen Skiausflug zu machen. Das war eine Piste für Profis, aber das hat dich ja nicht interessiert, und du weißt ja, was passiert ist. Du hast dir das Bein gebrochen und kannst seitdem nicht mehr dein Fußballteam unterstützen. Ich will einfach nicht, dass du dich nochmal auf so eine Dummheit einlässt und ich dich nachher noch ganz verliere. Constantin (geknickt): Das mit dem Skiunfall hättest du jetzt wirklich nicht erwähnen müssen. Claudia (besorgt): Es ist aber nun mal die Wahrheit, und ich will nicht, dass du dich auf solche Sachen einlässt. Vergiss bitte nicht, dass wir diese Radiosendung nur zum Zeitvertreib machen, um unser Studiengeld etwas aufzubessern, und nicht, weil das unser Lebenssinn ist, also setze bitte nicht dein Leben aufs Spiel, nur um so eine dämliche Doku möglicherweise interessanter zu machen, okay? Constantin: Ja, du hast ja recht. Claudia: Gut, dann los! Und bleib immer auf dem Pfad, (scherzend) du weißt schließlich, was mit Rotkäppchen passiert ist! Constantin: Ja, aber am Ende wurden alle gerettet und alles war gut. Claudia: Du musst mal über die Grimm-Version hinaus und dir das originale Märchen durchlesen. Ich bin sicher, dieses Ende wird deine Meinung ganz schnell ändern. (Aufnahme beendet) Constantin: Hier sind wir wieder aus den Tiefen des Moores, und meine liebe Komplizin Claudia hat schon fast ein ganzes Heft mit ihren Notizen gefüllt... Claudia: Während du ja lieber aufs Moor hinausgesehen hast, statt ein paar Aufnahmen zu machen. Constantin: Letzten Endes siegt eben immer die Neugier. Claudia: Wenn du meinst. Die Hälfte der Strecke haben wir inzwischen hinter uns gebracht, aber wer weiß, was uns noch für spannende Fakten erwarten. Bist du nicht schon ganz aufgeregt, Constantin? (verwundert) C-Constantin? Hey was - was ist denn los? Was hast du? Constantin (weggetreten): Was? (sammelt sich) Oh, tut mir leid, aber... mir war so, als hätte ich da hinten was zwischen den Bäumen gesehen. Claudia: Wo? Constantin: Vergiss es. Hab mich bestimmt getäuscht. Diese Bäume sehen im Dunkeln sowieso total merkwürdig aus. Claudia (verwundert): Nein, ich - ich sehe es auch. I-ist das ein Tier? Constantin: Keine Ahnung. Aber da bewegt sich definitiv was. Claudia: Und wenn es einfach ein knorriger Ast im Wind ist? Constantin: Unsinn. Hier ist doch gar kein Wind, und außerdem sind die Bäume hier viel zu dicht, als dass hier wirklich Wind wehen könnte. Claudia: Warte, ich hab doch ne Taschenlampe in meinem Rucksack... Mist, ich kann sie nicht finden. Constantin: Dann nimm dein Handy. Die Taschenlampe ist zwar nicht so gut, aber für die Entfernung reicht es sicher. Claudia: Okay Moment... okay hab's. Dann woll'n wir mal gucken, was sich da hinten versteck... (schreit) Constantin (geschockt): Heilige Scheiße! Was zum...?! Was war das, verdammt?! Claudia (verängstigt): Keine Ahnung! Verdammt, mein Handy ist runtergefallen... Constantin (verstört): D-das war doch kein Tier... Da stand jemand zwischen den Bäumen! Claudia (hektisch): So eine Scheiße! Mein Handy ist ins Wasser gefallen... Constantin (verstört): Was war das? D-das war doch kein Mensch. Claudia (wütend): Miese Arschlöcher! Das waren bestimmt irgendwelche Penner von der Tour, die uns erschrecken wollten! Verdammt, mein Handy! Constantin (wütend): Na warte, die Wichser knöpf' ich mir vor! Claudia (etwas beruhigt):'' Hör auf! Komm' lieber mit, sonst verlieren wir noch die Gruppe.'' Constantin: Okay. (...) Claudia (schreckt auf): Was zum...?! Constantin (ängstlich): Ach du Scheiße, wie kann denn...? Claudia (angsterfüllt): Das ist doch gar nicht möglich, die Anderen sind doch auch... Constantin (völlig irritiert): Ist das irgendeine Art von Halloween-Streich? Hey! Kommt sofort zurück! Claudia (schockiert): Die hören uns nicht. Und wie sollen sie denn zu uns kommen? Das- das kann doch nicht wahr sein ... wo ist der verdammte Steg?! (Aufnahme beendet) Polizeiakten: Verhör von Frank Mayer 25. Oktober 2002: Hauptkommissar Schneider: Herr Mayer, wissen sie, warum wir sie aufs Revier gebeten haben? Frank Mayer: Ich nehme an, sie wollen von mir wissen, ob mir etwas aufgefallen ist, was diese Vermisstengeschichte betrifft, nicht wahr? Hauptkommissar Schneider: Allerdings. Können sie diesbezüglich eine Aussage machen? Frank Mayer: Nun ja, um ehrlich zu sein, ist es das erste Mal, dass Teilnehmer meiner Moor-Tour verloren gegangen sind. Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären. Sie hätten eigentlich mit Leichtigkeit wieder rausfinden müssen, auch im Dunkeln und ohne die restliche Gruppe. Die Stege sind immerhin alle 50 Meter mit Lichtern gekennzeichnet, für den Fall, dass jemand hinten zurückbleibt und die Gruppe einholen muss. Und nach allem, was ich den Teilnehmern erzählt habe, hätten die beiden Vermissten überaus töricht sein müssen, den Steg zu verlassen. Hauptkommissar Schneider: Wie wahrscheinlich scheint es ihnen, dass die beiden aus dem Moor herausfinden, falls sie tatsächlich den Steg verlassen haben sollten? Frank Mayer: So schwer es mir fällt, das zu sagen, aber sollten sie sich vom Steg entfernt haben und das auch noch bei Nacht, so stehen die Chancen, dass sie wieder zurückfinden, überaus schlecht. Das Moor ist riesig und besonders tückisch. Wenn sie nicht sofort versunken sind, so werden sie sich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit verlaufen haben, und ist dies erst geschehen, sind ihre Chancen, wieder hinauszufinden, gleich null. Was mir umso mehr Sorgen bereitet, ist jedoch die Tatsache, dass es auch so gut wie unmöglich sein würde, sie zu finden. Hauptkommissar Schneider: Danke, das war vorerst alles. Frank Mayer: In Ordnung Herr Kommissar. Bitte sagen sie mir Bescheid, wenn ich ihnen irgendwie helfen kann. Und bitte benachrichtigen sie mich, falls sie diese beiden unglückseligen Jugendlichen gefunden haben. Je länger sie dort draußen sind, umso tückischer wird das Moor sie in die Irre führen. Hauptkommissar Schneider: Was meinen sie? Frank Mayer: Erinnern sie sich an die Frau aus Frankreich, die als einzige Überlebende einer Gruppe aus dem Moor entkam, nachdem sie sich in diesem verlaufen hatte? Ich habe sie einmal besucht, als sie noch im Krankenhaus lag. Ich wollte ihr nur mein Beileid verkünden, doch sie war nicht mehr sie selbst. Wie ich gehört habe, sitzt sie in einer parisischen Psychiatrie ein, seitdem sie zurückkehrte. Diese Angst, die sie in diesem Moor durchlebt haben muss, zerrte nicht nur an ihren Nerven, sondern hat ihre Psyche irreparabel beschädigt. Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat - Dinge gesehen; Dinge die so schrecklich waren, dass ihr Verstand es nie verkraftet hat und das Moor sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat... (...) 22. Oktober 2002: Constantin (sehr beunruhigt): Hier- hier sind Constantin Schmidt und Claudia Stachlewitz. Vor wenigen Stunden haben wir an einer Tour durch das hiesige Moor teilgenommen und haben uns stets auf einem Steg bewegt. Doch wir haben unsere Gruppe verloren, und der Steg endet in einer Sackgasse - an beiden Seiten. Wir wissen nicht, wo genau wir sind oder wie wir zurückfinden... Claudia (gestresst): Bitte hör' auf, unsere missliche Lage zu dokumentieren! Überlegen wir lieber, wie wir von hier weg kommen. Constantin: Glaubst du, ich habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht?! Was schlägst du denn vor? Hier kommen wir nicht weg, jedenfalls nicht von alleine! Dein Handy ist im Moor versunken, und alles, was ich bei mir habe, ist dieses verdammte Diktiergerät. Wir müssen einfach abwarten, bis jemand merkt, dass wir nicht mehr bei der Gruppe sind, und dann werden sie sicherlich jemanden schicken, der uns abholt. Claudia: Es waren über 40 Menschen an der Tour beteiligt, und wir kannten keinen einzigen der Teilnehmer! Und es wurde auch keine Zählung am Anfang durchgeführt, was glaubst du, wie lange es dauern wird, bis uns jemand suchen kommt? Constantin: Schieb nicht gleich Panik, immerhin werden unsere Eltern... Claudia: Unsere Eltern?! Ha, guter Witz. Wir leben in einem beschissenen Studentenwohnheim und sind nur einmal in der Woche zuhause. Deine Mutter ruft auch nicht jeden Tag an oder so, also wie um alles in der Welt soll irgendjemand in den nächsten Stunden erfahren, dass sie uns in diesem beschissenen Moor vergessen haben?! Constantin: Irgendeine Form von Hoffnung muss ich doch schließlich haben! Was ist mit diesen Pennern von gestern Nacht? Die, die uns erschreckt haben, meine ich. Die werden uns doch nicht wissentlich hier zurücklassen oder? Claudia: Glaubst du?! Diese Typen sind ins Moor gekommen, haben uns Angst eingejagt und haben den verdammten Steg zerstört. Glaubst du die interessiert es, was aus uns wird? Schon vergessen, was hier in diesem Ort in den letzten Jahren alles für Scheiße abgelaufen ist?! Frauen wurden zum Spaß überfallen, kleine Kinder 'scherzhaft' brutal zusammengeschlagen, und irgendein Typ hat letztes Halloween als Gevatter Tod verkleidet durch die Fenster des Altenheims gesehen und zwei alten Damen einen Herzinfarkt beschert, und er fand es sogar noch lustig. Was, wenn das hier wieder einer dieser ach so lustigen Scherze ist?! Dann warten wir hier umsonst. Constantin: Was sollen wir denn deiner Meinung nach tun? Den Steg verlassen und bis zum Ende durchs Wasser gehen? Claudia: Naja, es ist ja nicht so, als ob du nicht zuerst mit dieser Idee angerückt bist. Constantin: Ja, aber ich wollte nur ein paar Meter ins Moor, sodass man immer noch mit Leichtigkeit den Weg zurück findet. Was du hier vorhast, ist absoluter Wahnsinn! Claudia: Ach halt doch die Klappe! Zuerst das Maul soweit aufreißen, und dann, wo es ausnahmsweise mal die richtige Entscheidung wäre, stimmst du plötzlich dagegen?! Constantin (wütend): Weil ich verdammt nochmal nicht verrecken will, du dämliche Kuh! (...) Constantin (ruhiger): Es- es tut mir leid. Lass uns bitte nicht streiten! Claudia (weint): Ich bin einfach verzweifelt. Wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können; wir- wir können doch nicht hier sitzen bleiben in der Hoffnung, dass uns irgendwann jemand finden wird. Constantin: Na komm' her. Lass uns noch ein wenig abwarten! Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und morgen, wenn es heller ist, finden wir schon eine Lösung. (...) (Aufnahme beendet) Polizeiakten: Bericht von Hauptkommissar Schneider über die erste Suchaktion Die beiden Studenten Constantin Schmidt und Claudia Stachlewitz ließen sich auch nach mehrstündiger Suche nicht auffinden. Da wir keinerlei Teile ihrer Ausrüstung gefunden haben, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass die beiden den Steg verlassen haben, um sich auf eigene Faust aus dem Moor zu begeben. Da sie bisher jedoch keinen Erfolg damit hatten, liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass sie sich verirrt haben oder bereits irgendwo im Wasser versunken sind. Was die beiden dazu veranlasst hat, den sicheren Steg zu verlassen, anstatt ihm zu folgen und aus dem Moor zu fliehen, ist uns bisher nicht bekannt. 22. Oktober 2002: Die beiden Studenten Constantin Schmidt und Claudia Stachlewitz ließen sich auch nach mehrstündiger Suche nicht auffinden. Der lange Steg, welcher durch das Moor führt und den Weg hinaus markiert, wurde an einer Stelle stark beschädigt und ist versunken. Momentan können wir noch nicht sagen, was den Steg so stark beschädigt hat, doch wir können einen Sabotageversuch nicht ausschließen. Da wir keinerlei Teile ihrer Ausrüstung gefunden haben, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass die beiden den Steg verlassen haben, um sich auf eigene Faust aus dem Moor zu begeben. Da sie bisher jedoch keinen Erfolg damit hatten, liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass sie sich verirrt haben oder bereits irgendwo im Wasser versunken sind. 22. Oktober 2002: Claudia: Warum nimmst du das denn noch auf? Glaubst du, die Leute interessiert es, wenn sie im Radio etwas über zwei Studenten hören, die Audioaufnahmen im Moor machen? Constantin: Äh, ja? Schon vergessen, wie erfolgreich 'Blair Witch Project' war? Die Leute fahren voll darauf ab, wenn sie anderen dabei zuhören oder zuschauen können, wie sie sich aus brenzlichen Situationen zu befreien versuchen. Claudia: Blair Witch Project? Willst du jetzt damit andeuten, dass wir hier unser Vermächtnis aufzeichnen, für den Fall, dass wir hier nicht rausfinden? Constantin: Bitte fang nicht wieder an zu streiten. Überleg' doch mal, so ein Bericht ist doch um einiges mehr wert als ein blöde Doku, oder nicht? So eine Story könnte glatt im Fernsehen gesendet werden, und es hat schließlich keine negativen Auswirkungen, oder nicht? Claudia'' (seufzt): ''Wenn du es unbedingt willst. Und was machen wir jetzt? Es ist noch keiner gekommen, um uns zu suchen, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir noch nicht einmal vermisst werden. Ich meine, es ist Dienstag, und in der Uni werden bestimmt einige gemerkt haben, dass wir nicht in der Vorlesung sind, aber es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass wir krank sind oder eine Vorlesung schwänzen. Sieh es ein, Constantin! In den nächsten Stunden, vielleicht sogar den nächsten Tagen, können wir nicht mit Hilfe rechnen. Constantin: Ich weiß, du hast ja recht. Aber auf irgendetwas müssen wir doch schließlich hoffen. Claudia: Ich will wirklich keinen Streit anfangen, aber deine Bemühungen sind absolut zwecklos. Wir müssen uns selber helfen. Wir müssen hier raus, und so wie es aussieht, gibt es dafür nur eine Möglichkeit. Constantin: Und wenn wir uns verlaufen? Es ist ja nicht so, als würde die Moor-Tour nur am Rande des Moores entlang führen. Wir sind ziemlich weit in Richtung der Mitte des Moores. Wenn wir jetzt quer zum Moorrand waten, ist das fast ein Kilometer und die Strecke wird vermutlich noch deutlich länger, wenn wir all die Teile des Moores umgehen wollen, in denen eine hohe Gefahr besteht einzusinken. Claudia: Du hast doch die Karte oder nicht? Wenn wir uns immer ganz genau daran halten, dann finden wir schon hinaus. Constantin: Warte mal. Oh Mann, bin ich dumm. Claudia: Wieso? Was ist? Constantin: Hier stehen doch alle 50 Meter Lampen, damit man den Steg nicht aus den Augen verliert. Wenn wir nur die Route einhalten, die hier auf der Karte eingezeichnet ist, dann finden wir schon bald das erste Licht und können uns sehr gut daran orientieren. Claudia: Schalten die die Lampen denn nicht aus? Constantin: Ja schon, aber worauf ich hinaus will ist, dass die Lampen nicht auf dem Steg, sondern wenige Meter neben des Stegs angebracht wurden. Sie wurden auf große Pfähle gesteckt und stehen im Wasser, wo sie in etwa 2 Meter über die Oberfläche ragen. Wir dürften also keine Probleme haben, sie zu entdecken, wenn wir immer in der Nähe des Pfades bleiben. Wenn ich das hier richtig auf der Karte lese, dann befinden sich auf der Strecke auch keine Stellen bei denen man schnell einsinkt. Die nächste Lampe müsste in etwa 20 Meter von uns entfernt sein. Bist du bereit? Claudia: So bereit wie man nur sein kann. Constantin: Okay, dann gehe ich jetzt ins Wasser. (...) Constantin: Oh shit, ist das kalt. Claudia: Befestige das Diktiergerät lieber an deinem Kragen oder so, dann hast du wenigstens noch eine weitere Hand zum Festhalten. Brrr... das ist wirklich scheußlich kalt. Constantin: Ich glaube, ich schalte das Gerät erst einmal aus. Nachher können wir wieder was aufnehmen, aber erstmal suchen wir die erste Lampe... (Aufnahme beendet) 22. Oktober 2002: Constantin: Hier sind Constantin Schmidt und Claudia Stachlewitz. Wir sitzen noch immer im Moor fest und haben bisher auch noch keine der besagten Lampen gefunden, die den Weg markieren sollten. Ich habe langsam die Befürchtung, dass auch die Lampen im Wasser versunken sind. Irgendetwas geht hier vor, und ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass ein Sabotageversuch dahinter steckt. Claudia: Gut kombiniert, Doktor Watson. Constantin (wütend): Hey! Schieb jetzt nicht die Schuld auf mich! Ich habe bisher nur das getan, was du wolltest und... Claudia (wütend): Verdammt, hör endlich auf mit deinem weinerlichen Gewinsel! Ich habe es satt, dass du dich immer als Unschuldslamm hinstellst und ich jedes beschissene Mal die Böse spielen muss! Constantin (wütend): Es war nicht meine Idee, den Steg zu verlassen und ins Moor zu gehen. Guck doch, wo wir jetzt dank deiner brillianten Idee gelandet sind! Wir sind verflucht nochmal im Moor und haben keine Ahnung, wo wir sind! Wir haben uns verlaufen! Wir haben uns verdammt nochmal verlaufen! Claudia (rasend): Du meintest, du wüsstest, wie wir hier rauskommen! Du hast doch diese beschissene Karte da! Du bist Student, verdammt, kannst du noch nicht einmal eine Karte lesen?! Constantin (wütend): Dann nimm du doch dieses beschissene Scheißteil, wenn du es so viel besser kannst! Ich habe es satt, mir deinen Mist noch weiter anzuhören! Claudia (rasend): Letztendlich warst du es doch, der die geniale Idee mit der Moorbesichtigung hatte! Constantin (wütend): Weil ich nichts anderes vorhatte, und du wolltest immerhin auch mitkommen; ich habe dich nicht dazu gezwungen! Hätte ich nicht diesen verfluchten Skiunfall im letzten Jahr gehabt, wäre ich mittlerweile wieder im Fußball-Camp, so wie jedes Jahr, und nicht hier mit dir, bis zur Brust im Brackwasser schwimmend! Claudia (rasend): Hättest du dich beim Skiurlaub nicht wie ein arrogantes Arschloch benommen, hätte ich auch nie deine Skier manipuliert! (...) Constantin (geschockt): Was...? (...) Constantin (geschockt): Was hast du getan?! Claudia (geschockt): Ich... oh mein Gott, nein das... ich wollte nicht... Constantin (entsetzt): Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich beim Skifahren verunglückt bin?! Weil ich in diesem Urlaub das machen wollte, was ich wollte, hast du dafür gesorgt, dass ich fast gestorben bin?! Claudia (weint): Ich... ich wollte doch nicht... Constantin (entsetzt): Du hast meine Zukunft zerstört. Du hast mich beinahe umgebracht... und du hast gestern sogar noch die Dreistigkeit besessen, mir diesen Unfall vorzuwerfen?! Claudia (weint): Constantin, bitte... wo- wo gehst du hin? Warte! Du kannst mich doch nicht hier lassen! Constantin (wütend): Warum nicht?! Weil du eventuell sterben könntest?! Freu dich doch, immerhin sind wir dann endlich quitt! Claudia (weint): Bitte lass mich nicht alleine! Bitte! Constantin!!! (Aufnahme beendet) 23. Oktober 2002: Constantin: Es ist der 23. Oktober 2002, und ich habe immer noch keinen Weg aus dem Moor gefunden. Inzwischen ist es Nacht geworden, und ich habe Zuflucht zwischen ein paar Bäumen gefunden, damit ich nicht im Schlaf einsinken kann. (ein Ast knackt) Constantin (schreckt auf): Was... Claudia? Bist du das? Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst verschwinden! (tiefes Stöhnen) Constantin: Claudia? Hör' auf mit der Scheiße... seid ihr das, ihr Penner?! Warum habt ihr uns das angetan?! (...) Claudia (aus der Ferne): Geht weg! Lasst mich in Ruhe...! Constantin: Claudia?! Claudia (aus der Ferne): Hilfe! Nein, bitte nicht! Nein!!! Constantin: Claudia! Was ist los?! Claudia (schreit): Lauf! Lauf weg! Sie kommen! Constantin: Was ist los?! Claudia (schreit): Eine Leiche! Eine Leiche! Constantin (besorgt): Wo bist du?! Claudia (entsetzt schreiend): Sie hält mich fest! Sie hat meinen Arm gepackt!!! Constantin (ruft): Ich bin gleich da! (Claudia schreit angsterfüllt) Constantin (ruft): Claudia! Claudia (schreit): Constantin! Hilf' mir, BITTE!!! Constantin (entsetzt): Oh mein Gott! Geh' weg von ihr! Claudia (schreit): Nein!!! (dumpfer Schlag) Constantin: Komm mit, schnell! Claudia (panisch): Was sind das für Dinger?! Constantin (angsterfüllt): Ich werde nicht hier bleiben, um es herauszufinden! (mit Klickgeräuschen gepaarte Schreie im Hintergrund) (Aufnahme beendet) 23. Oktober 2002 Constantin: H-hier ist Constantin Schmidt, und vor wenigen Minuten habe ich meine Partnerin Claudia Stachlewitz dabei entdeckt, wie sie von einer unbekannten Kreatur angegriffen und beinahe verschleppt wurde. Wir wissen nicht genau, was es mit diesem Wesen auf sich hat, aber wir sind uns sicher, dass es kein einfacher Jugendstreich, sondern etwas viel Grauenvolleres ist... (Aufnahme beendet) Dokumentierte und übersetzte Polizeibefragung von Beatrice Jessel: M. Jadin: Beatrice, sie sagen also, dass sie und ihre Freunde sich im Moor verlaufen haben, richtig? Beatrice: Ja Monsieur, wir wollten das Moor genauer ansehen. M. Jadin: Können sie mir schildern, was genau in den darauffolgenden Stunden vorgefallen ist? Beatrice (beginnt zu weinen): Wir- wir sind nur ein wenig vom Pfad abgekommen. Wir wollten gar nicht wirklich den Steg verlassen, aber- aber als wir uns dann nach ein paar Metern wieder zurückbegeben haben, w-war der Steg plötzlich weg... M. Jadin: Weg? Sie meinen zerstört? Beatrice (weint): Nein. Nicht zerstört... weg. Es war, als wäre nie ein Steg dort gewesen. Dann wussten wir nicht mehr, wo wir lang gehen sollten, da auch die Lampen, die den Weg markierten, plötzlich ausgeschaltet worden waren - und dann... dann... (stockt) M. Jadin: Was haben sie gesehen? Was ist mit ihren Freunden passiert? Beatrice (verstört): Plötzlich habe ich hinter mir einen Schrei gehört, und als ich mich umgedreht habe, habe ich nur gesehen, dass mitten unter uns eine fremde Person stand. Sie hat uns nur angeguckt und... und dann wurde plötzlich Catrine, die etwas näher an den Bäumen stand, von irgendetwas nach hinten gezerrt und in diesem Moment ist blanke Panik in der Gruppe ausgebrochen und wir sind alle wie wild durch die Gegend gerannt. Wir haben geschrien, in der Hoffnung, dass uns jemand hört, aber es kam keiner; und dieses Ding, das da zwischen uns stand und uns anstarrte... Ich bin gerannt, so schnell ich konnte. Nach einigen Minuten habe ich den Rand des Moores erreicht, aber meine Freunde - sie waren alle weg. Dieses Ding hat sie geholt, und es lebt noch immer dort... das war kein Mensch - es war ein Monster... 24. Oktober 2002: Constantin: Claudia? Claudia (weggetreten): Ja? Constantin: Ich- ich fürchte, wir werden hier nicht wieder herausfinden. Claudia (weggetreten): Als diese ganze Sache angefangen hat, dachte ich, dass es nicht mehr schlimmer werden könnte. Ich meine; was gibt es Schlimmeres, als sich alleine im Moor zu verlaufen? Jetzt weiß ich es... Die ganze Sache wird noch viel schlimmer, wenn du weißt, dass du nicht alleine bist. Constantin: Was ist nur mit dir passiert? Claudia (weggetreten): I-ich weiß nur, dass ich alleine war; und dann wurde es dunkel. Ich wollte einfach nur raus und bin gegangen; ich wusste nicht einmal, wohin ich gehen wollte, ich wollte einfach nur gehen, in der Hoffnung, dass ich einen Ausweg aus diesem gottverlassenen Ort finden würde. Plötzlich stieß ich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum und spürte etwas Hartes in meinem Rucksack. Als ich hineingriff, ertastete ich die Taschenlampe; ich dachte, ich wäre jetzt endlich gerettet und könnte hier raus, aber ich hätte mir am liebsten gewünscht, dass ich das Licht nie angeschaltet hätte. Constantin: Was hast du gesehen? Claudia (weggetreten): Leichen... Sie lagen überall. Die gesamte Wasseroberfläche war gefüllt mit fauligen Kadavern. Ihre Köpfe; sie waren allesamt aufgeschlagen, und es sah so aus, als hätte etwas ihre Gehirne aus dem Hinterkopf gefressen; und ihre Körper; irgendetwas hatte diese Menschen wie Fische aufgeschlitzt und ausgeweidet. Ich habe zunächst nur dagestanden; habe mir dieses grauenhafte Szenario völlig schockiert angesehen und plötzlich fiel mir etwas auf... ein Rucksack - rot, ein Schal - grün, und eine der Leichen hielt sogar ein Handy in der Hand. Constantin (geschockt): Meinst du...? Claudia (weggetreten): Ich habe erst überlegt, ob es nicht die verschwundenen Touristen aus Frankreich gewesen sein könnten, aber diese Leute hatten britische Pässe. Und ein paar Meter weiter lagen zwei Jugendliche mit niederländischen Pässen, und neben ihnen schwamm eine Leiche mit einem amerikanischen Pass. Hier verschwinden deutlich mehr Menschen, als uns erzählt wurde. Es sind Touristen, darum sucht sie keiner. Constantin: Glaubst du, jemand lockt sie absichtlich in das Moor? Claudia (weggetreten): Das Moor war Jahrhunderte lang ein Ort, an dem solche Dinge geschahen. Warum sollte es sich gerade jetzt geändert haben? Constantin: Aber warum sollte das jemand tun? Claudia (weggetreten): Spielt das eine Rolle? Es passiert, und ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es was mit dem zu tun hat, was ich daraufhin gesehen habe. Ich wollte weglaufen, raus aus diesem Meer von toten Körpern, doch als ich mich umdrehte, stand jemand zwischen den Bäumen. Jemand - der mich einfach nur anstarrte. Dann griff plötzlich irgendetwas nach meiner Hand, und als ich mich umdrehte, stand eine weitere Person hinter mir. Dieser... dieses Ding war mindestens fünf Köpfe größer als ich. Meine Lampe konnte nur kurz sein Gesicht erleuchten, aber es war genug, um mir zu zeigen, dass es, was immer es auch war, kein Mensch... Constantin (schreckt auf): Psst... hast du das gehört? Claudia: Oh nein, sie sind wieder da... (beginnt zu weinen) sie sind noch immer da... Constantin (beruhigend): Sei still, vielleicht hören sie uns nicht. (Stille, leichtes Plätschern im Wasser) Claudia (flüsternd): Hörst du das? Constantin (flüsternd): Was? Claudia (flüsternd): Dieses Klicken... Constantin (flüsternd): Ich hör' nichts. Claudia (verstört flüsternd): Constantin... Constantin (flüsternd): Was ist? Claudia (verstört flüsternd): Es steht direkt hinter dir... (klickende Laute sind zu vernehmen) Constantin: Lauf. (Schreie sind zu vernehmen; Wasser schlägt Wellen) Claudia (entsetzt): Haut ab!!! Constantin: Lauf! Lauuuuf!!! (Aufnahme beendet) 25. Oktober 2002: Constantin: Hier sind Constantin Schmidt und Claudia Stachlewitz. Es ist der 25. Oktober 2002 und wir sitzen seit über 3 Tagen im Boderhausener Moor fest und werden zudem von etwas verfolgt, das wir uns nicht erklären können. Irgendetwas geht hier vor, und wenn wir hier rauskommen sollten, werden wir alles daran setzen, diesem Horror ein für alle mal ein Ende... Claudia: Oh mein Gott! Constantin sieh nur! Der Steg! Constantin (überglücklich): Mein Gott, du hast Recht! Wir- wir können hier endlich raus! Komm schnell, aber pass auf, dass du nirgendwo einsinkst. Claudia (euphorisch): Endlich! Wir können endlich fort von diesem furchtbaren Ort! (...) Constantin (erleichtert): Tut das gut, endlich wieder den Steg unter den Füßen zu spüren. Claudia (glücklich): Wir sind gerettet... warte mal; guck dir das mal an, Constantin. Constantin: Was ist denn? Claudia (verwundert): Dieser Riss hier. Sieht aus wie... Constantin: Das ist doch nur morsches Holz. Von der Feuchtigkeit wird es halt rissig. Claudia: Nein, ich meine das hier... sie dir das an, ich frage mich ob... Oh mein Gott! Constantin: Was? Was ist los, was siehst du?! Claudia (geschockt): Hier unter dem Steg, sieh doch! Constantin (verwundert): Was zum...? Was ist das? Claudia (geschockt): Dieser Steg wurde präpariert... Constantin (verwirrt): Präpa... wovon redest du? Claudia: Siehst du diese Schaniere? Das- das ist ein Mechanismus; wenn man ihn betätigt, versinkt der Steg im Wasser! Das war kein Streich; all das war geplant! All die Menschen, die im Moor verschwunden sind, haben sich nicht verlaufen, weil sie den Steg verlassen haben. Irgendjemand hat den Steg entfernt und sie somit in eine Falle gelockt! Constantin (geschockt): Wir müssen damit unbedingt zur Polizei...! Unbekannte Stimme: Das glaube ich nicht. Claudia (schreckt auf): Wer...? Constantin: Herr Mayer? Frank Mayer: Ich habe es geahnt. Es war ein Fehler, Einheimische ins Moor zu treiben. Dachte, ich hätte keine Wahl gehabt, nachdem dieses Jahr keine ausländischen Touristen mehr an der Tour teilgenommen haben. Constantin: Sie waren es? Sie sind für all die Vermissten verantwortlich? Für die Franzosen? Die Briten und die... Frank Meyer: Ach, habt ihr ihre Überreste bereits entdeckt? Schön für euch, leider kann ich euch mit dieser brisanten Geschichte nicht davonkommen lassen. Ihr habt mir eine Menge Ärger beschert, und ich saß für einige Zeit ziemlich in der Zwickmühle. Damit ist jetzt Schluss. '' Constantin: ''Stellen sie sich uns lieber nicht in den Weg! Wir sind zu zweit und sie sind alleine. Frank Meyer: Ich habe da noch einen Freund bei mir. Claudia (geschockt): Oh mein Gott, er hat eine Waffe! Constantin (angsterfüllt): Warum tun sie das? Was sind das für Dinger im Moor? Was verstecken sie dort vor der Welt?! Frank Meyer: Ich verstecke sie nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie bleiben nur brav hier im Moor, weil sie wissen, dass ich ihnen immer Futter bringe. Ich bin der einzige der sie daran hindert, diesen Ort zu verlassen und dieses ganze Dorf, nein, diese ganze Region auszurotten! Claudia (verstört): Was sind das für Dinger? Frank Meyer: Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie sind. Als ich das Moor das erste Mal betrat, war es als Helfer bei einer Suchaktion. Wir sollten das Flugobjekt ausfindig machen, das hier abgestürzt war. Ich war damals mit meinem besten Freund Henry Bäcker unterwegs, und zu unserer Überraschung fanden wir jenes abgestürzte Flugobjekt. Sah merkwürdig aus, wie ich fand; weder wie ein Satellit noch wie ein Flugzeug. Aber es war leer, das wussten wir mit Sicherheit. Dann ging alles ganz schnell; plötzlich schrie Henry, dass ihn irgendetwas festhielt, und als ich mich umsah, wurde er vor meinen Augen ins Wasser gezerrt. Ich versuchte natürlich ihm zu helfen, doch ich war machtlos gegen das, was ihn fest umklammerte. Claudia (verstört): Was war es? '' Frank Meyer: Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie sind, aber sie sind sicherlich keine Menschen, und ich bezweifle auch, dass es sich bei dem Objekt um ein Gerät der NASA gehandelt hat. Ich mache mir wenig Gedanken darüber, was sie sind, sondern viel mehr darüber, was sie wollen. Sie sind nicht dumm und hätten das Moor schon längst verlassen können, aber sie warten...'' Constantin: Auf was? Frank Meyer:'' Darauf, dass man sie abholt. Kurz nachdem Henry vor mir versunken war, sendete einer von ihnen ein Signal. Das ist nun 30 Jahre her und sie sind noch immer hier, aber sie werden bald kommen, das haben sie mir versichert, und bis ihre Leute sie abholen, habe ich dafür zu sorgen, dass sie da bleiben, wo sie sind, und dafür muss ich sie füttern. Urteilt nicht zu schnell über mich, ich habe es mit allen möglichen Dingen probiert; Kartoffeln, Gemüse, Obst, Hühner, Schafe, Ziegen, Kühe, Fische, doch sie haben alles verschmäht. Eines Tages wurde meine Frau Rebekka misstrauisch. Sie fragte mich, was ich immer im Moor zu suchen hätte. Ich wollte es ihr erklären, doch sie wollte es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Als ich ihr mein grausames Geheimnis offenbarte, geriet sie in Panik und wollte fliehen, doch diese Wesen ließen sie nicht weglaufen, und so musste ich mit ansehen, wie sie meine Frau mit sich nahmen... seitdem weiß ich, wonach es ihnen gelüstet.'' Claudia (verstört): Um Himmels Willen. Frank Meyer: Tut mir leid Kinder, aber ich kann euch leider nicht trauen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es, aber es geht hier um mehr als um euch. Es geht um die Existenz dieses Dorfes, der gesamten Gemeinde. Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass niemand sie jemals entdeckt, und ich muss weiterhin meiner Pflicht nachkommen, um die Menschen, die hier leben, zu schützen. Es tut mir leid. Constantin (panisch): Frank, bitte warten... (Schuss ertönt) Claudia (schreit entsetzt auf): Constantin!!! (Claudias Schreie werden leiser; sie versucht wegzulaufen) (ein weiterer Schuss ertönt) (...) Frank Meyer: Sie gehören euch! (leises Wasserplätschern ist zu vernehmen und leise Klicklaute beginnen aus dem Hintergrund zu erklingen) (Aufnahme beendet) Polizeiakten: Verhör von Frank Meyer 26. Oktober 2002 Hauptkommissar Schneider: Was haben sie da zu vertuschen versucht?! Frank Meyer: Ich nahm an, Sie haben sie die Aufnahmen bereits angehört, Herr Kommissar. Hauptkommissar Schneider: Labern sie keinen Scheiß. Ihre verrückte Marsmännchen-Geschichte glaubt ihnen hier keiner! Was haben sie dort im Moor versteckt?! Drogen? Waffen? Frank Meyer: Ich verstecke gar nichts, und mehr als das, was ich bereits den jungen Studenten auf ihrer Aufnahme berichtet habe, werde ich ihnen auch nicht sagen. Hauptkommissar Schneider (wütend): Wollen sie lieber lebenslänglich ins Gefängnis wandern oder in einer Gummizelle verrotten?! Sagen sie gefälligst die Wahrheit. Frank Meyer: (lacht) Hauptkommissar Schneider (rasend): Was in Gottes Namen ist daran so lustig?! Frank Meyer (lacht): Sie, haha, sie dämlicher Vollidiot. Es ist egal ob ich in das örtliche Gefängnis oder in die örtliche Irrenanstalt eingewiesen werde. Diese Wesen, dort draußen im Moor, haben bald wieder Hunger, und wenn ich nicht da bin, um sie zu füttern, werden sie sich ihr Fressen bald auf andere Weise beschaffen, und dann holen sie uns alle - und weder die festen Stahlgitter ihres Gefängnisses noch die schweren Metalltüren ihrer Gummizellen werden sie daran hindern. Sie haben uns umgebracht, hahaha, Sie haben uns alle umgebracht... Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tagebuch Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas